The present invention relates to web splicers and, more particularly, to splicers for butt splicing the end of a spare roll of web to a web running from a depleting roll of web to provide a continuous supply of web to web-utilizing apparatus.
The prior art butt splicers generally have not been completely satisfactory for one or more reasons including excessive mechanical complexity, excessive cost of construction, need for duplicate parts to perform alternate splices, and failure to provide a strong splice. Some of the prior art butt splicer designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,987,108, 3,024,157, 3,645,463 and 3,939,032 and in Australian Pat. No. 166,368 (1955).